


Burn Out

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [67]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is determined to protect his town and the Preserve, no matter the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon ficlet prompt: Energy. Very angsty. I really hadn't planned on it going this far, but...the muse man. Set after "Shake The Sky", at the start of the as yet unwritten Hunter War. I really haven't explored Stiles' magic much but he's very, very powerful (partly due to the bond with Peter that benefits them both).

"He's burning himself out!"

Stiles thinks that's Scott.

"Peter, if you can't force him to stop..." 

Deaton warning, but never finishing a sentence. Typical.

"I can't reach him."

Peter sounds helpless. He should never sound that way.

Standing on the Nemeton, Stiles ramps up the power he's channeling from it, feels the wards being woven around the entire town and the Preserve, the links forming segment by segment, as strong as iron, as deadly as a viper's bite.

"Stiles, you don't need to do this."

Derek sounds...worried?

"Daddy!"

And Lily's crying.

For a moment, he falters, but then, in his mind's eye he sees Zoe flinching from every man, including her own fathers, sees her haunted looks and pale skin and knows...knows...those bastards did more to her than torture her.

Gritting his teeth, he continues, his magic alive and dancing in the air, blocking any attempt to reach him. He knows Peter would stop him, any of them would.

If they could reach him.

Through their bond Stiles can feel his mate. At first it was just emotion--fear, sorrow, anger and frustration--but, as the power inside him built and his mind opened wide, words reached him.

Begging.

His Alpha begging him to stop.

He's doing this for Peter, for the Pack, for his cubs and for their future. Not wanting to waste any of his energy, he doesn't try to block either the mental or oral litany of pleas, just ignores them.

There are more coming at him from all members of both Packs, from his father, Melissa, but he ignores them all.

Eventually he can't hear them anymore. The power is all he hears, sees, knows.

One voice cuts through the cacophony.

"Stiles, stop!"

Lydia, shrill, frightened, on the edge of...

The final ward cements into place and Lydia screams.

Stiles...

Stiles...

Oh...

He feels his heart stop. The lights go out. He can't feel his body anymore. Can't feel...anything.

The bond...Oh God...

Peter...

*****

As Stiles collapses, the barrier around him does as well and Peter, who has been pushing against it for what seems like hours, falls through, crashing ungracefully down next to his mate.

His...

He can't feel him.

The howl, full of grief, reverberating with pain, breaks from him almost as loud as Lydia's scream that still echoes in all their ears. Heads tilting up towards the new moon, his Pack joins him.

As the sound dies on his lips, Peter reaches out with one shaking hand and cups Stiles' pale cheek. "No...no...This...I can't...You weren't supposed to go first," he finally screams and collapses over his love's prone body, crying openly, hot tears burning his cheeks, his breath trapped by sobs.

Lily kneels beside him, crying as well, begging for her daddy to come back, but Peter can't acknowledge her. His everything is wrapped up in Stiles and loss and...

He can't do this.

There's another presence on his other side, a heartbroken man, and slowly Peter lifts up, turns and bares his throat. His voice is rough, broken, but he has to ask, "Take my Betas into your Pack, please."

Startled out of his own grief, Scott stares into Peter's eyes and denies him. "Your cubs need you. When they're grown, if you still want to die, you let one of them take the Alpha from you, but I can't. Stiles...Stiles would kick my ass." His face falls and he sniffles like a cub.

Peter looks wildly around at his Pack, turns to his eldest daughter, but...none should be Alpha, not even Derek who's openly weeping in his mate's trembling arms. A comforting hand comes down on his shoulder, and he glances up at John. Tears streak the older man's cheeks and he looks like he's aged twenty years, but he shakes his head.

"You have to stay with us, Peter," he says gruffly.

"I...I..."

"Wait," Lydia yells hoarsely as she flings herself down on the other side of Stiles and presses her fingers to his throat, then yanks up his shirt and places her head over his heart. 

"Lydia?" John asks.

"Shut up, everyone, shut up, I hear...I hear..." For a moment her eyes go wide and unseeing, then tears flood them and she rises up to begin chest compressions. "You absolute asshole! Come back, dammit, come back!"

"Move," Melissa yells at Scott who scrambles away to be replaced by his mother who starts giving Stiles mouth to mouth.

Barely breathing, Peter stares at both women in shock, then finds his daughter half on his lap, trembling and crying. 

"Papa, papa, can you feel him? Can you find him?"

The bond's gone. The mate bond broke. It's...Stiles is gone. This is a truth he's suffered before. He can't reach out.

"Peter," Scott says softly. "Stiles once told me there's nothing stronger than a mate bond."

As the two Packs join them on the ground, circling, enclosing them, Peter hesitantly reaches out and feels those bonds, laden with grief, but strong. Closing his eyes, he uses them as a guide. Those bonds originally came from Stiles. He made the Pack what it is. He was the catalyst.

Pulling those golden threads behind him, wrapping them around himself, Peter silently cries out for his mate, then holds his breath, scared to death he'll get no answer.

...

Nothing.

And, then, there's a choking gasp and a heart struggles to beat and the mate bond flares.

Emotion floods him, his own, his Pack's, Scott's and his Pack's. Bonds entwine around everyone in the clearing, human, wolf, banshee, and Stiles breathes.

"I need an ambulance," John chokes into his phone. Melissa and Lydia stop their work, carefully monitoring as they both cry in relief.

Slowly Peter collapses again, carefully, wrapping himself around Stiles' still body. He can hear him breathing, his heart beating, feel him alive but so weak through their bond.

Stiles doesn't open his eyes, but, for now, it's enough.

End


End file.
